Dance Lessons
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Egypt teaches Yugi to dance. How will Yami feel about this? YamiYugi yaoi no like o read oneshot READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

EgyptMotou- hello I know I should update what should I do but this kind of popped in to my head so I decided to write it

Egypt- EgyptMotou- does not own Yu-gi-oh so no suing

_(Blah) Yugi's thoughts or Yugi to Yami_

_((Blah)) Yami's thoughts or Yami to Yugi _

_**Blah writer note**_

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE 

"Like this?"

"No put you hands here ok now does this"

"Oh so lock then roll"

"Exactly now try it"

"Like this?"

"Perfect"

Yugi smiled as he repeated the hip roll that Egypt had just shown him. They had been dancing for two hours and he was really getting the hang of it.

He had always wanted to learn how to dance the way the Egyptians did, but he was always to shy to ask Yami to teach him so he had asked Egypt instead. At first she was confused but within seconds she had dragged Yugi off to her room and had begun to show him the basics.

"You're a fast learner cousin" Egypt complimented as she watched Yugi do the hip roll a few more times.

"Thanks E," Yugi giggled before he stopped his actions and turned to his younger cousin. "Teach me something else?" he asked his amethyst eyes pleading

"Ok now watch closely," Egypt instructed before she picked up one of her mix CD's off her bedside table and placed it into her stereo. Setting the CD player to repeat on 'Shakira's Eyes Like Yours'. She stepped back waiting for the music to begin.

Taking a seat on Egypt bed Yugi watched his cousin closely waiting for her to dance. Yugi loved watching his cousin dance it reminded him of those girls on TV who could move their hips this way and that and have the guys begging for them to continue their hypnotizing moves. But Egypt didn't dance for attention, she danced because she liked to it, was her passion to dance.

As the music-started Egypt moved her arms above her head her blue eyes closing as she began to move, her hips locking and snapping in every direction. To Yugi it was beautiful to watch someone dance like that, no wonder the Egyptians danced for entertainment, it was quite entertaining, it was like telling a story with your body instead of your mouth.

_Oh, you know I have seen  
a sky without sun  
a man with no nation  
Saints captive in chains  
a song with no name  
for lack of imagination_

Egypt did a sharp hip roll before doing a quick belly dance, which you could easily see thanks to her black tube top.

_Yala hey ya hey yala hey  
and I have seen  
darker than ebony  
Yala hey ya hey yala hey  
and now it seems that I  
with out your eyes could never be_

Dropping down to her knees Egypt continued to move her dance hypnotizing and breath taking. Yugi watched closely, her moves bring him into a trance.

_My one desire  
All I aspire is in your eyes  
forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrain  
Got to Beirut  
Looking for someone  
comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours_

Standing up once more she swayed her hips, her arms above her head as if bound there by invisible chains, Her eyes stayed closed, not once opening as she continued to sway and thrust and roll her hips, snapping them this way and that.

_Rab el sama'y fika elraja'y  
feh 'ieniha arra elhayaty  
'atey elyak min hatha elkawn  
arjok raby labi neda'y_

Came from Bahrain  
Got to Beirut  
Looking for someone  
comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours

Doing a quick turn Egypt rolled her hips once again adding a few belly rolls here and there.

_Oh, you know I have seen  
A woman of means in rags  
and begging for pleasure  
Cross the river of salt  
Just after I rode a ship that   
sunk in the desert_

Yugi watched quietly as he listened to the lyrics and watched his cousin perform.

_Yale hey ya hey ya ya hey_

_And I have seen darker then ebony _

_Yale hey ya hey ya ya hey_

_And now it seem that I without your eyes could never be_

Yugi was amazed and breathless as he watched his cousin. Maybe one day he too could dance like that, but he doubted it, he could never roll and sway to music like that. He could never flow and move to the rhythm of a song as well as she could. _(How come girls can move like that and guys can't)_

My one desire  
All I aspire is in your eyes  
forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrain  
Got to Beirut  
Looking for someone  
comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours 

Bringing her arms out to her sides Egypt began to wave them to match the movements of her thrusting, rolling hips. Turning in a circle she continued her moves never once stumbling or losing rhythm. Her whole body moved to the rhythm of the song.

_Rab el sama'y fika elraja'y  
feh 'ieniha arra elhayaty  
'atey elyak min hatha elkawn  
arjok raby labi neda'y_

Yugi listened to the Spanish words not having a clue of what they said, but enjoying the way the words sounded coming from the stereo speakers.

_Came from Bahrain  
Got to Beirut  
Looking for someone  
comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours_

Finally opening her eyes Egypt looked at her cousin and smiled as she continued to sway her hips. Smiling back Yugi watched her, mentally taking notes on her moves to go over later.

_Rab el sama'y fika elraja'y  
feh 'ieniha arra elhayaty  
'atey elyak min hatha elkawn  
arjok raby labi neda'y_

Egypt began to mouth the words since she knew how to speak Spanish thanks to one of her mother's old friends. Never taking her eyes of Yugi she bent back into a bridge and began to do a slow belly dance.

_Looking for some one comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours_

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched his cousin perform this trick. _(How on earth could she bend like that?)_ His mind gasped his eyes never leaving her.

_My one desire  
All I aspire is in your eyes  
forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
Came from Bahrain  
Got to Beirut  
Looking for someone  
comparing to you  
Tearing down windows and doors  
and I could not find eyes like yours_

Moving her self back up into a standing position, Egypt did one final hip thrust before the song ended, signaling that her performance was over

Yugi stood and clapped causing a red blush to spread over Egypt soft face. "That was awesome Egypt, were on earth did you learn to dance like that?" Yugi asked his eyes never leaving his cousins.

"Well… um…. my mom used to dance with me before she died, and TV I guess" Egypt answered the blush still apparent on her face.

"Do you think you could teach me?" Yugi asked his amethyst eyes looking hopeful.

"What do you think I've been doing" Egypt giggled this time causing Yugi to blush like mad. "It just takes time, but you've done so good cuz, it won't take me any time at all to teach you"

Yugi smiled cutely as another blush spread across his face. "Thanks cousin" he smiled giving his younger cousin a hug.

"No prob Yugi" Egypt giggled before glancing at her clock that sat on her nightstand. "Well its 9 o-clock I think that's enough practicing for today" Egypt smiled ruffling Yugi's hair. "We can continue tomorrow"

Nodding in agreement Yugi went to the door, but stopped before he turned looking at his younger cousin. "Hey E do you think I could barrow that CD?" he asked pointing to the CD in the stereo.

"Sure" Egypt answered before opening the stereo and hanging Yugi the mix CD.

Saying thanks Yugi went off to his room. Once inside he shot the door before placing the CD in his stereo and pressing repeat. Once the music filled the room Yugi began to sway his hips trying to mimic the moves he saw Egypt do earlier. Closing his eyes he let the music fill him and take over his body.

It had been a long day for Yami. First Seto wanted to duel him, then grandpa had him lift and stock full boxes of who knows what on to the game shop shelves before he had to leave to go to some convention. _**Grandpa not Yami **_Then he had to watch the shop and that wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for Tea bugging the living shit out of him.

The stupid girl wouldn't stop talking, friendship this, and friendship that, it drove him crazy; it took all his self-control not to send her to the shadow realm. It was sad, he was actually begging to be locked away again just to get away from her.

Sighing he shuffled his way up the stairs, right now all he wanted was to take a nice hot shower and go talk to his aibou, whom he hadn't seen all day. He knew him and Egypt had gone to her room, but they had been gone for at least two hours.

He was about to turn in the direction of his room when he heard music. It sounded so Egyptian to him, like it was the music of his past. Being as curious as he was Yami turned in the direction of the room and began to follow it.

_((Sounds like it's coming from Yugi's room))_ he mused as he continued down the hallway. Reaching his hikari's door he knocked and waited. After a few second of no reply he knocked again. "Aibou..." he called, but there was no answer. Becoming worried Yami opened the door and froze in his place.

There in the center of the room was his angel, dancing like a pleasure slave. _((Bad comparison))_ his mind screamed as he watch his light snap and roll his hips.

Yami felt his whole body heat up as his hikari's movements hypnotized him. He wanted to run but his legs did not allow it, he was frozen, unable to move as his hikari twisted and swayed before him.

Yugi not realizing the other's presence continued to move, his little hips rolling and grinding. A small sweat broke out over his body as his temperature raised due to the heat and the energy he was burning up.

Moving his arms above his head he began to move faster as the music sped up. He was about to try and bend back into a bridge just like Egypt done a few moments ago, but was stopped when strong hands placed themselves on his waist a warm body pressed against his back.

Yami couldn't take it anymore watching his hikari move in such a manner turned him on _**badly**_. So slowly he made his way over to Yugi placing his hands over the young boys waist, pressing his chest into Yugi's back and began to follow his hikari's movements.

Opening his eyes and turning his head towards the being behind him he gasped when he saw crimson eyes looking back into his amethyst. "Yami?" he panted never once stopping his moves.

Yami slowly leaned down to Yugi's ear giving it a soft nip, causing Yugi's breath to hitch, before he spoke. "I never knew you could dance like this Yugi" Yami breathed his voice husky and lust filled.

"E…. Egypt… thou… thought me" Yugi panted, before shivering as Yami's cool breath brushed his neck.

"She did a very good job," Yami purred into Yugi's ear causing the boy to shiver once again.

Yami purred softly into Yugi's ear as they danced their bodies bumping and grinding causing both boys to shiver. Yami pulled Yugi's body closer as he began to take control over their movements. Grinding into Yugi from behind Yami groaned low in his throat as Yugi moaned and shivered.

Turning Yugi around Yami pulled Yugi even closer as he continued to sway his hips, his hard member rubbing aging Yugi's, causing both boys to moan loudly.

Yami leaned down and began to nip and suckle at Yugi's tender neck while he continued to dance with his flushed light.

Yugi didn't know what was happening, one moment he was dancing, the next he's pressed against Yami grinding with the elder boy. Well whatever he was doing he was really enjoying it.

Moaning Yugi tilted his head back giving Yami more access to his pale neck. To his surprise he hadn't yet faltered in his movements, it was as if his body had a mind of its own.

Suddenly without warning Yugi threw his head back and moaned loudly, his hips accidentally slamming into Yami's causing Yugi to moan louder and Yami to growl against Yugi's neck in need.

"Yami.." Yugi moaned his hands grasping onto Yami's shoulder's no longer feeling as though he can stand up on his own.

Yami taking control began to sway slightly as he walked with Yugi over to his bed. Once in reach of the bed Yami gently pushed Yugi back onto it and crawled over him, a smirk upon his face.

Yugi looked up at his Yami and shivered in anticipation.

"I love you Yugi I always have, I guess I was afraid of how you'd react," Yami confessed suddenly. For so long he had wanted the boy, but he never expected his confession to be like this, a well beggars can't be choosers.

Yugi smiled and brushed his lips against Yami's in a chaste kiss. "I love you too Yami" Yugi said kissing his yami once again. He knew Yami was telling the truth, he could sense it threw their link.

He had always loved his yami, his darkness, but thanks to the fear of rejection he never told him. He didn't think his yami would ever notice him. That's probably the real reason why he wanted to dance the way they did in Yami's past. If he could dance for Yami maybe that would catch the older boys attention.

But all that was in the past now, he loved his yami and his yami loved him back. Everything was ok now.

"Aibou I won't go any further unless you wish it" Yami spoke his voice laced with lust and desire, but held truth and sincerity all the same.

"Please Yami…. please... I need you" Yugi begged his voice also laced with lust. He needed Yami and he needed him now and he knew Yami needed him as well, yes it was going to hurt, but he trusted Yami, he knew Yami would make it feel good.

"As you wish aibou" Yami purred before leaning down and capturing Yugi's lips in a soft, love filled kiss. He wanted his aibou and now he could be one with him, in every way.

_(I guess I won't need those dance lessons after all)_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLEINELIENLEINELIENLEINE**_

EgyptMotou- well that's it hoped you liked my first one shot

Egypt- no lemon

EgyptMotou- nope just a lime

Egypt- no fair

EgyptMotou- sorry anyways remember guys 5 reviews gets you a new chapter on what should I do?

Egypt- that stories going to have the lemon

EgyptMotou- yep review oh the song belongs to Shikira not me its called Eyes like yours you can find it on youtube

Egypt- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Lemon

EgyptMotou- ok as promised here is the lemon for this story, and the only reason there is one is because of InsaneYGOlover so yeah thank them for this (not sure if you're a girl or a boy)

Egypt- wow you had sugar today didn't you

EgyptMotou- maybe, maybe not

Egypt- yep she did

EgyptMotou- I love sugar disclaimer please Egypt

Egypt- she does not own Yu-gi-oh thank god or we'd have some serious

problems

EgyptMotou- on with the hot sex scene

Egypt- oh dear Ra

_(Blah) Yugi to Yami_

_((Blah)) Yami to Yugi_

**_LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE_ LINE**

"As you wish aibou," Yami purred before leaning down and capturing Yugi's lips in a soft, love filled kiss. He wanted his aibou and now he could be one with him, in every way.

Pulling away from the kiss, Yami ducked his head and began to nip and suckle at his light's neck, marking him with love bites and hickys, causing the little one to moan and shiver in approval.

Smirking Yami took a good amount of flesh into his mouth and began to suck and nip at it, turning the creamy skin red. Hearing his little light moan was driving the pharaoh insane with need, but he was enjoying the sounds his aibou was making.

Kissing down the boy's neck, Yami nipped at Yugi's collarbone while his hands slipped up the teen's shirt to explore the pale chest, which caused said teen to gasp and arch.

Growing tired of the barrier; the ancient king slipped the black leather top off his light's body and tossed it aside, no longer being of any use to him.

Looking over the boy, Yami smiled before he began to kiss down the boy's creamy chest, causing his little aibou to shiver and mewl in pleasure, as his body was gently assaulted.

Taking a round nub into his mouth Yami smirked, swirling his tongue around the little nipple, causing Yugi to moan and arch towards the skilled mouth, _**needing**_more contact.

Once the peck was rock hard in his mouth, Yami released it, only to give the other one the same treatment, before he continued his journey down his light's petite body.

Stopping at Yugi's navel, Yami dipped and swirled his tongue inside, making his aibou squirm and moan in pleasure.

Once he was finished there he continued down, but was soon stopped by the hem of Yugi's rather tight leather pants. Growling at the article of clothing the proud pharaoh sat up, and removed it, leaving his light only in his boxers.

Yami didn't know what happened next, but one moment his was over his light, the next he was on his back, looking up at a smirking Yugi. "Now that's not fair Yami, you don't get to have all the fun," Yugi purred before leaning down to the pharaoh's neck, and began to nip and suck at it, mimicking Yami's earlier actions.

Yami shivered and groaned low in his throat, he wasn't expecting Yugi to do that, he thought his little light was too shy, well he was obviously _**wrong.**_

Yugi mentally smirked as he placed love bites and hicky's all along his yamis neck, causing the teen king to moan and shudder.

_((Very naughty hikari))_ Yami purred threw the link, before he moaned once again as he felt teeth scrape across his neck.

_(I learned from the best)_ Yugi purred back before biting softly at the pharaoh's tan neck, causing Yami to gasp and moan.

Recalling Yami's earlier actions, Yugi sat up and removed the pharaoh's shirt, tossing it in a random direction.

Looking down at the now shirt less pharaoh, Yugi unknowingly licked his lips as he gazed upon the well-built chest of his darkness.

Leaning down Yugi began a kissing trail down Yami's tan body, stopping to give the semi-erect nipples some well-deserved attention. Once finished with that, he continued downward, dipping his tongue into the pharaoh's navel a few times, causing Yami to pant, and shudder.

Reaching Yami's leather jeans, Yugi blushed, aware of what to do next. So sitting up he slowly removed the king's skintight leather, casting it aside. Looking down at his pharaoh Yugi gasped as he eyes wandered the pharaoh's naked body.

Yami shivered once he felt cold air hit his hard on member, he was about to sit up and take back control, but was stopped when his eyes widened and a scream was ripped from his lips.

Yugi smiled around the pharaoh's swollen member, before he began to suck gently, causing the great king to moan and shudder.

Yami tossed his head back as Yugi continued to assault his painful member, where in the world had the boy learned this? It took all the pharaoh's self control not to buck into the smaller boy's mouth, so instead he tangled his hands into the bed sheets and tossed his head back, moaning his light's name into the night's air.

Yugi was very pleased with himself at this moment, so growing bolder; he placed his hands on the pharaoh's slender hips and suppressed his gag reflex, swallowing around the heated flesh with in his mouth.

Yami's eyes snapped open as the heat that saddened his member, clamped down on him, sending his head spinning and causing the his mind to fog up, common sense leaving him behind.

Yugi giggled threw the link, sensing the pharaoh's pleasure high, he was glad that he and only he could cause the once great pharaoh of Egypt to lose control; no other could even come close.

Running his tongue along the swollen head, Yugi continued to suck, stopping a few times to graze his teeth over the heated fleash, causing Yami to howl in pleasurable pain.

Yugi knew Yami was close, he could sense the pharaoh's up coming climax, so once again suppressing his gag reflex, he swallowed, sending Yami into a world of pure bliss.

Yami screamed his light's name, throwing his back, his neck threatening to snap. He could take much more of this onslaught, it was to much for the teen king, the amazing heat, the wet muscle that continued to run against him, it was to much.

Feeling the heat clamp down on him once again sent him over the edge, so with a loud cry he came, spilling his hot seed into his hikari's awaiting mouth.

Yugi drank as much as he could, but some slipped down his chin, but he didn't mind. Sitting up he licked his lips, gazing down at the panting pharaoh, it truly was an erotic sight.

The once proud king, panting and gasping, his sweat covered chest rapidly rising and falling with each uneven breath he took, his golden bangs hanging in his face, wet and dripping, it was a huge turn on, and caused Yugi's member to twitch in excitement.

After catching his breath Yami opened his lust filled crimson eyes, smirking at his little aibou, before pouncing on him, knocking the boy backwards and onto his back.

Yugi looked up in surprise at his Yami, before he matched Yami's smirk with a smirk of his own. "Someone's eager," Yugi purred, locking his eyes with Yami's.

"Damn straight," Yami chuckled, before he locked lips with his hikari, his skilled tongue pushing past Yugi's lips to explore and claim his lights mouth. He could quickly taste himself within his light's mouth, and oddly that turned him on even more.

Still lip locked with his light, Yami reached over, and retrieved a little bottle of lube from the bedside table. Pulling away for much needed air, Yami sat back and looked down at his light.

"Are you sure about this aibou?" he asked his voice serious. Yes he wanted his light, but was not going to go any further unless his hikari asked him to.

Yugi nodding looking up at his darkness. "I'm sure," he said his voice holding truth and love.

Yami smiled, before he reached down and removed the only remaining article of clothing his hikari had on and tossed them aside. Sleeking three of his fingers with the bottles contents he kissed his light, as he inserted the first digit.

Yugi squirmed a bit, but eventually he sat still, trying to keep his mind off the dull pain by starting a tongue battle with his dark, which eventually he submitted to.

After a few thrust of the first digit, Yami added the second, scissoring them with in his light.

Yugi gave a little hiss in pain, but it was swallowed by Yami's mouth. Forcing his body to relax, Yugi once again concentrated on the heated kiss that he was partaking in.

Finally adding the third and finale digit, Yami scissored all three, stretching his light even further. He flinched when he heard his light cry out with in his mouth. Sending love and comfort down the link, the once pharaoh began to withdraw the digits only to gently thrust back in.

Yugi, forcing his body to relax, began to move against the thrusting fingers, trying his hardest to ignore the pain.

Yami pulled away from the kiss, only to tuck his head in the crook of Yugi's neck, nipping and sucking the skin there, causing his light to shiver, and mewl.

After a few more thrust of his fingers, the pharaoh was satisfied, so slowly he withdrew his digits and grabbed the bottle of lube he had set down. Spreading a generous amount onto his hand, he coated his throbbing member with the slippery liquid and placed himself at his light's entrance.

Kissing Yugi lovingly, Yami slowly and gently slipped past the tight ring of muscles, and entered his light. Once he could go no further he stopped, panting at the heat that surrounded him.

Wanting his light to adjust to his size, Yami didn't move, but instead he leaned down and nipped at his aibou's ear, causing Yugi to shiver.

After a few moments of adjusting Yugi gave a soft nod of his head and a small roll of his hips, silently telling his darkness to move.

Giving a nod of his head, Yami began to move, withdrawing himself from his light's opening, only to slowly push back in. Wanting to take things slow, Yami started off in a slow pace, gently removing himself, only to slowly slide back in.

After a few moments of this pace Yugi wanted more, so giving a roll of his hips he moaned, sending his request to his love_. (Faster… please)_ he panted, giving another roll of his hips.

Not one to disobey, Yami did as he was asked, and began to pick up speed. Angling himself in different ways, he moved within his light searching for that special spot, once he found it things would become a lot more pleasurable.

"Yami…" Yugi moaned as the pharaoh once again picked up speed. Moving his hips, Yugi met him each time, causing both boys to moan and howl.

Wrapping his legs around Yami waist, Yugi drove the pharaoh deeper within his body, causing Yami to growl and moan in need, and Yugi to groan and arch, wanting more contact.

Adding a few hips rolls here and there, Yami continued to move, searching for that one special spot that would make his light scream in ecstasy,

"AHHHH!"

Yami smirked, he found it. Shifting in that direction, he pulled out of his light, till only his tip remain, only to slam back in, hitting Yugi's prostate dead on.

Love, lust, need, and desire raced back and forth threw the mind link, only fueling both boys need. The sensation of taking and being taken mixed between them, driving both boys mad with lust.

Heat. Sweat. Need. Desire. Craving. Longing. Love. Pleasure. It all felt good and neither male wanted it to end, neither male wanted the sensations to stop. Wave after pleasurable wave bounced off their bodies, sending them both into a world of absolute bliss.

They wanted, no _**needed **_one another, the heat was scorching, burning, but it didn't hurt, no, it was the most pleasing sensation either one of them had felt, they had to have more, and yet never get enough.

Yami tossed his head back, howling his lovers name into the night, as Yugi screamed his love and lust to the heavens. They didn't care who heard, they didn't care who saw, all they cared about was each other and this moment, that's all that mattered, that all that ever mattered.

"Please,"

"Yes,"

"More,"

"Mine,"

"Yes,"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

Reaching between their bodies, Yami wrapped his hand around Yugi's throbbing member, pumping it in time with their frantic movements. He knew they were close, he felt it, he needed it, yet he didn't want it to end, but he did, but he didn't. Everything was so confusing and so jumbled and mixed up, but he didn't care, and neither did Yugi.

_(So close… so good… need you… need more…. yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes)_

_((So hot… so tight… so good… want… need… love you... Sogoodsogoodsogoodsogood))_

Yugi felt the muscles in his stomach tighten and twist as his body was pleasured in unbelievable ways. Throwing his head back he screamed, his seed splashing onto his and Yami's torso, and covered the pharaoh's moving hand.

Feeling Yugi's walls tighten around him sent Yami over the edge, so tossing his head back he came, howling his light's name to the heavens as his seed filled Yugi's body.

No longer able to hold himself up, the pharaoh collapsed, falling on top of his light. Both boys panted and gasped, as they tried to regain their bearings. After awhile the once king finally had enough strength to remove himself from his light, only to collapse beside him.

Pulling Yugi to his chest, Yami cuddled his little light, burring his head into Yugi's tri-colored hair. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist protectively and passively, Yami smiled, giving his light a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you aibou," Yami said, pulling the covers over the two of them.

"I love you too Yami" Yugi said, snuggling into the pharaoh's chest. "We need a shower," Yugi giggled, feeling how sticky his and Yami's torsos were.

"That can wait till morning my light," Yami chuckled, holding his light close.

Soon a silence filled the room, as the two boys drifted off to sleep, neither of them noticing the pair of blue yes that peeked into their room.

Egypt giggled softly as she closed the door, leaving the two look alike boys to sleep and dream. "Way to go cousin," she giggled, before heading to her own room. _(((Note to self, tell the guys no sex while I'm home)) _she thought shaking her head. _(((Who knew cousin could get so loud?)))_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well that's it

Egypt- YEY!!!

EgyptMotou- well I hope you enjoyed it InsaneYGOlover this entire chapter was to you


End file.
